User blog:Nobody700/Chapter 801 prediction
Cover story: Two snow mounds explode. Page 1: Luffy: So... Trafalaw... Where is your crew? Law: Zo! I said that three days ago. Luffy: Felt like forever. But wait... I'm forgetting something... Luffy: CANDY! Law: No, I know him anywhere. One of Big Mom's elite enforcers... Capone Bege. Page 2: Capone Bege: Surrender now Strawhat! Hand over Clown, and we'll let you go! Law: Luffy, don't let him know that we... Luffy: We don't have him! Law: YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME FINISH! Sai: So... You wanna my beer... You can't have it... Boo: Bro can't handle his alcohol. He's the biggest lightweight in our kingdom. Course, he also becomes... Page 3: Bege: So is that how you want to go? Well... You're surrounded. Orlumbus: Yeah right! We have over 5,000 thousand pirates! Bege: Only 5,000? Personally, Big Mom has 250,000 pirates. In terms of military size, she dwarfs every pirate in the New world combined. Inside of me alone, I have over 2,000 pirates, and 4,000 pirates in the ship's surrounding you. Cavendish: He's right... Bege: So if you don't have him, who does? Page 4: Luffy: My crew mates. Bege: I notice Zoro stands next to you, along with Law... So why hand one of the most important men in the New world in the hands of incompetent lackeys? Luffy: What did you say? Bartolommeo: HOW DARE YOU INSULT SANJI, NAMI, CHOPPER, AND BROOK! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! CHOPER JUNIOR, DESTROY HIM! Bartolomeo: CHOPPER JR! Bege: Dosgusting beast. Page 5: Orlumbus: NO! THAT WAS ONE OF MINE! WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM! Hardujan: I GOT IT! Orlumbus: HOW DARE YOU HARM MY CREW! Page 6: Goon: The name's Vito, and I'm one of Beges elite warriors. Goon 1: THAT GIRL IS WRECKING AN ENTIRE SHIP! Bege: I knew it... She is one of the deadlier members of the Strawhats, I should have considered her on Super rookie level. Page 7: Bege: Damn... Almost killed her. Ussop: To nearly hit someone from this distance with a pistol?! Even rifles don't have this range! Law: I should have known... Bege became an executive of Big Mom when he handed an entire island to her. He's easily on our level. Leo: No way, he's a coward who attacks from afar! I'll show you! Leo: Throw me! Ideo: Okay. Page 8: Leo: DWARF SMASH! Bege: A dwarf? You sent a dwarf to kill me? You're looking down on me too much. Bege: Orlumbus, 'The massacre' explorer... Easily worth 305 million berri... I've been wondering if we would face you. To think you would be so pathetic as to follow Luffy. Orlumbus: He saved me from Doflamingo! I'll follow him to my death! Bege: I like that concept. Page 9: Bege: So this is the 'Massacre explorer'... The man who was out to discover every island in the world... Defeated so easily. Course, you also lied. Orlumbus: Shut up... Bege: I wonder... One day, you'll be known as the liar Orlumbus, just like Noland. Leo: Take... That back... Bege: Well, it seems you two have a death... Page 10: Robin: I hate arrogant men. Bege: You guys are posing me off... Quit underestimating me. Orca: Call me Carlone... And I'm Bege's first mate. Now, it's time for me to... Page 11: Hardujan: It's time for me to teach you a lesson. Bege: Hardujan... Bounty of 410 million... You're trying to be king of Elbaf? Even with the country gone? Hardujan: SHUT UP! Bege: All I do is wipe you guys out... Who else is next? Page 12: Luffy: ME! Carlone: What in the world... Luffy: I don't care if your a member of Big Mom or an executive or whatever, you're hurting my crewmates! Page 13: Bege: You are the guy who beat Doflamingo... So I should know you're rather strong. But let me tell you, right behind me is none other then Ringo. Law: Damn it... Cavendish: Ringo... One of Bog Mom's most elite warriors... I heard he destroyed thirty New world crews at the same time... His bounty is even bigger then Chinjaos. Chinjao: I faced him once in my prime, and he nearly beat me. If we work together, we may be able too... Page 14: Bege: That... That was Ringo's ship... Kine'mon: That man... THAT TRAITOR! JINTO! Page 15: Chinjao: That man... He's one of Kaido's... Law: Easily worth 610 million... Ideo: The White blade... Jinto: Bege: Oh... Page 16: Law: Leave him alone Luffy! Luffy: Why? We can take him! Law: No... That man... He's stronger then Doflamingo! Jinto: Monkey D. Luffy... I have word from Kaido... He wants you to join us. If you don't accept... Then your friends on Zo will die. Category:Blog posts